The Puzzling Internship Ramification
by twentythirty
Summary: Sheldon's new intern is a puzzle. Only problem is, Sheldon doesn't have an intern. AU! Shenny!


**Sheldon's new intern is a puzzle. Only problem is, Sheldon doesn't have an intern.**

 **The Puzzling Internship Ramification**

 **iii**

|sidewalk crouches at her feet, like a dog that begs for something sweet|

.

.

When Penny pushes the door of Caltech, she's on a mission.

Stacks of paper are piled under her arm – application sheets and what not. Even if she believes that she should keep her options open (there's in no guarantee she'll actually get what she wants), another option doesn't really appeal to her.

She wants to be the best of the best, thinks that if she should serve under someone else for free – then he better be the best of the best. She did not graduate at the top of her class, spent years studying and waitressing tables at the Cheesecake Factory and give up any form of social life just to be tied to the first moron who'd managed a PhD.

People always underestimate her. The lady at the reception raises an eyebrow, the kind that clearly means 'really, you here? What's next?' before giving her a visitor's card. Penny doesn't care much about that, women in this field with their pantsuits and bland looks never much like her.

She may be blonde and believe in the power of makeup, but she's certainly smart. Growing up on a farm in Nebraska, with a brother cooking up meth and a teenage mother as a sister, Penny figured she had two options to get out of there and not end up as another statistic – academics or fame.

Fame was the easy ticket, that is if she made it at all. Stories of people from deranged home that had somehow gotten a break and now made millions were very popular where she came from. But the probability was off and she couldn't risk losing the better part of her young years chasing a dream that may never happen.

Nebraska was small and the community college offered no challenge. She'd graduated High School, even won Prom Queen, because she might've been a bookworm, boys still deemed her hot. And then she'd applied to every school far away from home and with a scholarship program.

When the acceptance letter from Stanford came, she cried. Even her father cried a little, because he was just so proud of her – the first one in her family to seek out a higher education and she would be doing at one of the best schools in the country, with a scholarship no less (all those late nights without any sleep had paid off and yet Penny knew the hardships only just started). Her brother was too high to understand, her sister simply didn't understand and her mother strongly opposed to having her baby so far away from her.

Needless to say, that hadn't stopped her. Eighteen and on the road, she'd sold her car because she'd be living on campus and the day of the move, her father had been the only one with her, because even if he wasn't as smart as he would've liked to be, his good nature made him Penny's favourite person in her family.

"Penny Bloom?" She's been sitting in front of the office for a while. A petite woman in a black blazer and with a clipboard in her hands smile when she raises her hand (she'd spent so much time in a classroom, force of habit).

"President Siebert will see you now."

Penny shuffles her pile of paper, thinks that this is it. All of those years of hard work and sacrifice will be put to the test in the following minutes. She's got letters of recommendations, too many transcripts and a couple of essays that had stood out – this is the moment she'd been waiting for.

.

.

"Your resume is very impressive Ms. Bloom, especially for someone so young." She smiles her brightest smile, is used to the comments on her age or her looks. "Caltech would be more than happy to welcome you as an intern." And then after she'd apply for a job here. Stanford would have been pleased to count her in their science department, but teaching had never been one of her interests.

"Thank you, sir. It's an honour – I didn't have any other choice in mind." It's not a lie and President Siebert seems pleased with her statement. He does run a very respected establishment.

"Yes, you'd be welcomed with open arms." He shuffles papers on his desk. "I'm sure anyone here would be happy to take you in their department." Her smile widens.

"I'm so happy you say that. I want Sheldon Cooper." Her statement is met with silence, but that doesn't defeat her. His eyes dart to her, then on his computer screen. His eyes are wide for a second, but he regains his composure very easily.

"I'm afraid Dr. Cooper isn't taking any interns. Maybe someone else, perhaps in the experimental physics lab…" She feels like a cat, the way her eyes narrow and he can't quite look at her directly.

"I don't want anyone, sir. He's the best, a future candidate for the Nobel Prize. I want him." She's used to getting what she wants and Sheldon Cooper is what she wants. She won't settle for less. "Surely, you being the President would mean that he wouldn't have a choice." She's struck a chord; powerful men like to be reminded they are powerful.

"Well, yes." He clears his throat. "But brilliant men have their quirks. Dr. Cooper is a valued scientist here at Caltech and we have great hopes for him, but I'm afraid he does not play well with others. I would hate to see you lose interest in our institution because of that." Her smile is back with full force, destabilizing the man once again.

"I'm very persistent. Besides, in the eventuality that the pairing does not work out, I would be happy to find another scientist to shadow. But I want the best and studying under Dr. Cooper would be a good experience for any aspiring physicist." She'd rehearsed that speech, knew it by heart and meant every last word of it.

"I will not be able to change your mind, will I?" Great men know when they are beaten. President Siebert actually has a smile on his face as he asks the question and she shakes her head. "Very well, I will print the forms and inform Dr. Cooper." She beams in her seat. "Expect a call by the end of the week."

"Thank you, thank you." She'd say it once more, but that would be too much. Penny moves to shake the man's hand and resists the urge to pull him in a hug.

Professor Siebert pinches the bridge of his nose when the bubbly girl leaves his office. Papers are the least of his worries, now he just has to find a way to break the news to Dr. Cooper. Maybe he can finally find some use to those suggestion boxes the man places all around his office.

.

.

"Sheldon? Where are you going?" It's a busy day in the Caltech's cafeteria. People are still lining up for food, Sheldon Cooper and Leonard Hofstadter being two of those people. Not far away, at their usual table, Howard Wolowitz and Rajesh Koothrappali are already in a heated discussion about the latest Batman issue.

Leonard is used to his roommate's quirks. He doesn't dare think of how many years it's been since he's move in with him and started this odd, codependent relationship that's mostly one way. But to see him jump as he checks his phone and shove his tray into Leonard's hands, well that's just crazier behaviour than usual.

"That man Leonard, will be the death of me." People watch him go as he practically runs out of the cafeteria, his long legs making it rather easy for him to bypass anyone in his way. For a second, Leonard stands very still, wonders if he should go after his roommate. And then the lunch lady calls out the next and Leonard shrugs his shoulders.

Oh well, that's just another day in the life of Leonard Hofstadter and his crazy roommate.

.

.

"No, I cannot wait. This is a matter of urgency." The petite woman raises an eyebrow, wonders if she should call security like she often does when Dr. Cooper barges in into the office making ridiculous demands.

"President Siebert is in a very important conference meeting. He will see you after. Please have a seat." She repeats for the third time, with her usual even tone. The man huffs again, crosses his arms even tighter around his chest and finally takes seat on one of the chairs. He's mumbling to himself and the receptionist thinks that maybe all brilliant men are crazy – which says a lot of things about her, the one who keeps working for them.

It takes barely three minutes for President Siebert to finish his conference and yet it feels like hours. By the time his head pops up from the door and motions for Dr. Cooper to come in, the woman has already thought about stabbing him with her stapler five times.

"Dr. Cooper. I believe you are here regarding my latest e-mail." Sheldon's eyes narrow like they often do when talking with the President of Caltech. The man is infuriating, not making him the number one priority on his list, but this – this is just too infuriating for words. And he looks so calm, Sheldon seethes in anger.

"I am here to decline your request. As it is, I am not looking for an intern and I have no interest in one." President Siebert turns back and sits at his desk. He doesn't seem at all bothered by this intrusion.

"I don't believe I made a request Dr. Cooper. You will have an intern and she will be here next Monday. Anything else you would like to discuss?" The man actually has the gall to look smug. Sheldon huffs.

"I can and will make a complaint to higher authorities than you, President Siebert." The words don't wipe out the smirk on the man's face.

"Be my guest, Dr. Cooper. I'm sure the board would be happy to hear why you refuse to take under your wing a brilliant mind that has asked specifically for you and could be a great asset to this university." Sheldon's eyes narrow even more, mostly because he has no ground to stand on. He is a brilliant mind, but he is getting old. "Cheer up Dr. Cooper, great men have pupils. You can mold her as you see fit. I see no downside to this."

At Sheldon's silence, the man claps his hand.

"Every paper will be faxed to your office and if there is anything else I can help you with, it will be my pleasure. Good day, Dr. Cooper." Sheldon leaves the office like any other petulant child would, muttering under his breath and forcefully closing the door behind him.

The receptionist waits a few seconds before knocking on the door and opening it. President Siebert is rubbing his head with his fingers, the onset of another migraine.

"Coffee?" The man nods his head and then sighs.

"Sometimes, I think I'm getting too old for this, Evelyn." The woman closes the door behind her and in the most elegant fashion, snorts.

.

.

"You will like having an intern, Sheldon." Leonard says as they are climbing up the stairs to their apartment.

"You will like having an intern, Sheldon." His eyes are narrowed and he repeats it like an annoying child would. Leonard rolls his eyes as they reach another flight of stairs.

"Think of it this way." Sheldon is not paying attention to him. "You'll probably get priority on the many labs of Caltech since you have to show it to someone." The tall, lanky man considers it for a second, lips in a thin line.

"A fair point, Leonard. And yet, that does not make me feel better at all. This intern might be considered brilliant, but shaping a young mind is a hassle. It will mean less time on solving the mysteries of universe." As they reach 4A, they notice men moving boxes. It seems their crossdressing neighbour has finally decided to move out.

"I fear Chaos is upon us, Leonard." Leonard snorts, because only Sheldon would see his current situation as a bad omen. A new neighbour can be a good thing and maybe, a student cracking Sheldon enough to make him more human can only be a good thing.

He certainly hopes this new intern has nerves made of steel. He considers killing Sheldon on a regular basis, he can only imagine someone working with him.

* * *

 **a/n: Should I really be writing another story? Probably not, but this idea just won't leave my head and I just had to write. What do you think? Should I make this into a full story? Let me know if any of you want other chapters. If anyone reads my other stories, I will finish them. I just find myself with a bit of writer's block. Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed and drop a review, those are always welcomed. Till next time!**


End file.
